


The Girl with the Mako Green Dress

by Kralj



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 80 percent Jessie, F/M, Golden Saucer, Jessie focused, Surrealism, Worst Thing I've Ever Written, You'll understand why there is a cloti tag, absolutely terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Sephiroth has left for the Temple of the Ancients. Cloud and Co. have gotten the keystone from the Golden Saucer, but have decided to rest the night before they begin their assault in the morning. That night, Jessie seemingly appears to take Cloud out for a date! Jessie helps the ex-SOLDIER recognize something he's been burying for so long.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie Raspberry/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 7





	The Girl with the Mako Green Dress

“There’s no other choice - we have to get the black materia before Sephiroth does.” 

This train had no breaks. They’d been on the hunt, travelling across the world from destination to destination hunting Sephiroth, who cast a shadow over all their pasts - Cloud most of all. The Temple of the Ancients, built by Aerith’s people, was said to house the black materia. It’s exact purpose was unknown, but in the hands of a monstrous killer, it certainly could be no good. After a brief detour to get the keystone which opened the lock to the temple - strangely hidden among this fortress of gold and bright lights, the Golden Saucer, the crew was almost ready to strike.

“Aerith’s right!” Barret replied, a giant of a man, with dark skin and a gun for an arm. “Sephiroth will be going there also. We’ll catch up to him, and kill him too!” 

Cloud stood off near the door, dressed in SOLDIER gear and adorned with his Buster Sword. All of them were spending the night at the Ghostly Square inn of the Golden Saucer. Aerith and Barret sat in one corner at a checkers table with an unfinished game. In the other corner, the robotic cat like Cait Sith and his moogle bodyguard stood next to the cloaked and shadowy Vincent Valentine, both of whom looked more like decorations among the cobwebs and zombies of the inn than friends. Yuffie and Cid sat near them, Yuffie - the young warrior girl of Wutai, only sixteen, apprehensive at the steps of the stairwell. Cid lay in a lone couch, eyes closed. 

At the center Cloud’s eyes fixed on Tifa, Cloud’s childhood friend. Although a few inches shorter than Cloud, she could pack a punch - trained by the famous monk Zangan, also from their hometown. Her outfit was mostly athletic, with flowing straight black hair caught in a band near her waist, but she also wore distinctive silver earrings and red boots. Red XIII, an orangish-red talking wolf-like beast with feathers in his hair sat next to her. 

“We gotta rest. We won’t be able to take Sephiroth or what is waiting for us at the temple if we’re tired,” Aerith explained, standing up and dusting off her bright and soft red jacket. 

Cid, the oldest among them although middle aged, with bright blonde hair like Cloud, spoke up for a moment, slightly groggy. “We’ll take the Tiny Bronco tomorrow in the morning. At least she’ll get some use out of her, $%@#!& Shinra, taking my prized air ship and everything else in my life!” 

“Yeah! Now, this is about action! … but hey, when we’re done, can we take a break back to Midgar?”   


“I’m watching Marlene. She’s safe Barret, I promise'' Cait Sith swore, secret double agent of Shinra, rulers of the world. 

“No… it’s not that,” Barret looked down for a moment. “I saw on the news, someone’s been making Avalanche signs across the sectors again. You know, maybe Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie… somebody found ‘em, I just feel it... I miss them too…” 

“Jessie…” Tifa remarked. She’d been one of Tifa’s only friends after she had joined Barret’s Avalanche Cell, rebelling against Shinra. Now, her corpse might be smashed amongst mountains of steel and concrete. 

Aerith looked around awkwardly at the cast, but especially Tifa and Cloud. “Well, I’m feeling tired. Good night!” Aerith said, heading upstairs past Yuffie and toward her room. Cloud’s eyebrows raised at the scene, and Barret stood up as well, shaking his head. 

“I’m not going to bed yet!” Yuffie declared in a youthful voice. “Think about all the materia I could nab in a place like this!”. With that, Yuffie departed as well. Cait Sith, shaking his head and surmising that she was up to no good, followed her. 

“Cloud… I’ve got a number tattoo also. Something doesn’t add up… Hojo’s hooded numbered creations at Nibelheim… could I be somehow related to them… and Sephiroth, could he … control me too?” 

A worried expression grew on Cloud’s face, but was quickly put to rest as Tifa spoke up. “But you haven’t acted out yet, have you Red?” She placed her fingerless-gloved hand on the back of Red’s mane, comforting him. “You’re the son of the great warrior, Seto. Be strong.” 

Vincent’s face was covered in a red scarf and bandana, and what was left was also obscured by his long black hair. “I spent so much time in that prison, underneath the mansion of Nibelheim. Hojo will pay.” He turned over to beckon Cid, who had somehow fallen fast asleep at the small couch. He took a few steps toward the unfinished checker’s game on the table, and jumped a black piece forward. 

“We really should get some rest…” 

***************************

Cloud sat at the corner of his room, looking out the window. It was storming, and rain quickly fell across the window.  _ It’s all an illusion.  _ Cloud shook his head. He had to hand it to the Gold Saucer, their theatrics were one of a kind. There was even an iron maiden in the corner of his room, but it was not armed, it actually served as sort of a fridge. He placed his hand on the cold quartz of the window sill and sighed. 

He’d started out as a mercenary, no, a SOLDIER, one of Shina’s elite. Then all this business, with Avalanche’s attack on Shinra, and Sephiroth’s return - he was halfway across the world. He’d even seen his old home… strangely reconstructed, probably another one of Shinra’s lies, meant to cover up the tragedy of Sephiroth’s burning of Nibelheim.  _ What am I doing now? _ First only money was on his mind, but now the chance to strike against a rival that took everything away, it was so close. 

_ Knock, knock _ . Cloud heard something at the door through all the thunderbolts. Approaching the door, he turned the knob to see none other than… 

“Wha.. Jessie!?” 

There she stood, the spunky young woman from Sector 7. Jessie was dressed in a long and shining green dress, nearly the color of Cloud’s mako infused eyes or the lifestream itself. She was missing the signature bandana from her ‘terrorist’ outfit and had it replaced with a read headband for the front and ponytail. The smile on her face was warm and inviting, causing Cloud’s jaw to drop slightly at the surrealness of it all. 

“Hey! It’s not polite to stare, you know!” she warned, pushing her hand on Cloud’s shoulder playfully. “Oh, don’t you worry SOLDIER boy. I didn’t dress like this for nothing,”

Cloud shook his head. “Jessie… how are you here? How’d you find out about us?”

“Well, that’s a long story. You gonna invite me inside, or leave me with a cold shoulder?” 

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and let Jessie inside. She took around the room, with a large master bed, a few wardrobes, the iron maiden fridge, and a table. On the table was a toy guillotine, and a candle lodged into the top of a skull. Jessie’s eyebrows raised at the sight, but took a seat in the chair. The grin on her face was wide. 

“That explosion knocked me unconscious, and the debris would have sealed my fate. Yet somehow I seemingly woke up after a day. I was dehydrated, badly wounded, and barely could crawl around - but some of the neighborhood watch found me, and I spent most of my time recovering in Bigg’s sector five orphanage. Marle and the rest took care of us. Then, I heard you guys were going to the Golden Saucer, and you know I always wanted to go and be an actress… so, I’m killing two birds with one stone.” 

Cloud nodded his head. “And now you’re dressed up. Knowing you, I sense another proposition is coming along,” Cloud smirked. 

Jessie smiled and pointed her finger toward Cloud. “You bet! I got tickets to a great show tonight, I say that the two of us go out and enjoy it on me… I really enjoyed that night, when you came over and had the Midgar Special… so... whaddaya say?” 

Cloud turned his head and looked off back at the window. “Alright. But the deal is only good for tonight.” 

“Yes! Come on, the show is starting soon!” Jessie shouted, getting up out of her chair. She quickly grabbed ahold of Cloud’s hand, pulling him across the room and out the door. 

Quickly, Jessie’s heels clicked across the ground. After leaving their room, Cloud didn’t notice any of his other party members in the lounge, guessing that the rest of them had gone off to sleep. Cloud had heard of the famous Golden Saucer shows - it was renowned for its theater, with performances ranging from the traditional reenactments of LOVELESS to upbeat musicals. To work at the Golden Saucer, a towering playground and festival park that acted as a lighthouse of the desert below, was the dream of many young actors and actresses. Cloud wasn’t much for shows, he preferred to sit in silence. Given this opportunity though, he wasn’t passing it down. 

In rather no time, Cloud found himself at the front door of the event square. It was a large amphitheater with the world’s best stage at the center of it all. The lights were already quite dim, but the curtains were still covering the stage and viewers chattered in their seats. Jessie in her beautiful green dress, matching that red headband of hers, looked like the star of the next show. After a brief moment waiting in line, the two of them reached the front guard and ticket box. Jessie went on ahead, speaking with the two of them before a commotion seemed to have erupted. 

“No way - you’re serious!? Ah, this is all I ever wanted! Cloud!” 

Cloud, standing in front of the last stragglers entering into the amphitheater, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jessie, waiting for some kind of response or explanation.

“They said we’re the 100th couple of the night, and that we get to be in the show! Come on SOLDIER boy, we’re about to give the best performance this crowd has ever seen!”

_ Oh God, not this again! _ A memory had come back to Cloud. In order to rescue Tifa from Don Corneo, Aerith had hatched a ‘plan’ to dress up as a woman and get the approval of the ever elusive Andrea Rodea of the seedy Wall Market. Somehow, he’d also gotten roped into a show - it was a dance performance. Cloud wasn’t much for a dancer, but Aerith said his performance was ‘outstanding’. Either way, that would certainly be an unforgettable night, much to Cloud’s dismay. 

In a strange flash and haze, the two of them broke through the crowds and quickly found themselves on a stage. Cloud was covered in bright stage lights, blinking his eyes as he got used to the sudden change in brightness. From the offside of the stage, he heard the reeling of a pulley as a knight entered into the foray and a man spoke loudly, serving as the narrator of the story. 

“Long ago, a great shadow was cast against the peaceful kingdom of Galdia. The beautiful princess Raspberry had been kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Yet just then, the legendary hero Alfred appears!” 

Cloud ran forward onto center stage, looking at the knight delivering the opening lines. He unsheathed his sword and kneeled at the sight of Cloud, proclaiming “Ah, this is the legendary hero Alfred!”

Cloud stood motionless, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“(Psst. that’s your line!)”

_ This is really happening. _ “Yeah, it’s me, Alfred.” Cloud declared, turning toward the audience and striking a pose with his shoulders, as if it was just another ordinary day in the life of the legendary hero.

“Now please, talk to the king!”

The king and likewise a wizard in a pointy hat was reeled onto the stage. The king was stout and large, most definitely a fan of sausage and beer, and clothed in the most expensive furs. The wizard stood at his side, serving as an advisor, colored in green robes. Addressing the crowd, the king raised his hand and awaited for Cloud to approach, who casually walked up to the great king of Galdia. 

“Oh, legendary hero Alfred… you have come to save my beloved princess Raspberry. On the peak of a dangerous mountain lies the Evil Dragon King’s lair, where he no doubt keeps princess Raspberry. You cannot defeat him now, however. Ask someone for help!” 

Cloud’s eyes turned toward the crowd, who anxiously sat at the edge of their seat. Laughing lightly underneath his breath, he turned toward the green wizard who stood at the right hand of the king. He bowed before Cloud, and implored him to speak.

“I know many great secrets of the land, hero Alfred. What do you wish to know?”

The ex-SOLDIER turned his eyes upward, as if pretending to think. With a calm and cool face, he simply asked the wizard - “How cute’s the princess?”

The wizard gasped at the comment, putting his hand over his mouth. “Why, she is the most beautiful woman in all of Galdia, if not the entire world. Oh, look!” 

From opposite the stage as them a great green dragon flew, carrying one Jessie Raspberry along with him in the clutches of his arms. His wings flapped, creating a gust effect as he landed onto the wooden stage. Valvados let out a great roar, causing Cloud to draw his buster sword and assume a stance ready to fight. Beside him, the knight also joined him, with the wizard not too far behind. 

After landing, he plopped Jessie right in front of him. With inviting hazel eyes, Jessie locked her fingers together and shouted at the legendary hero. 

“Oh, Alfred, I knew that you’d come to save me!” 

“I have come for you, Alfred… I used the princess as bait to draw you near. Now, I will eat you both!” the Evil Dragon King exclaimed. 

The knight took his shield up and joined Cloud, readying for a fight. “The knights of Galdia swore fealty to protect the king and our princess. How are we going to defeat him, Alfred?” 

“Hmm. Leave it to me.” Cloud took a few steps forward calmly, placing the Buster Sword behind his back and leaving him completely exposed. Jessie’s eyebrows raised curiously as he approached her and the claws of the Evil Dragon King. Looking up to Valvados with a deathly stare, he kneeled and took Jessie’s hand, giving it a kiss. 

Jessie’s cheeks flushed red, turning her face away from the crowd. Valvados roared with anger, flapping his wings and taking flight into the air. Cloud had managed to find the dragon’s one weakness. The dragon fled the scene while princess Raspberry stood up with Cloud at her side. Soon, the king, the wizard, and the knight joined the two of them. 

“This is the power of true love! Now, let us all go celebrate!” declared the king, seemingly starting the pulley system again. All of the actors began to dance like marionette dolls as they exited the show. The crowd cheered and applauded with added fanfare from trumpets, another great act at the Golden Saucer’s amphitheater. 

*********************

“I’ll take something fruity, thanks,”

The two of them had slipped away after the show had ended, avoiding the paparazzi and autographs. The Golden Saucer was like a giant gilded tree, whose branches were individual attractions and centers. On one of these ‘branches’, Cloud and Jessie found themselves at a small cafe, seated at a small table looking at the edge. Vines grew along the railing of the balcony that they sat under.

Looking out, Cloud saw bright lights, a bombastic display of fireworks, chocobo’s, machines racing along tracks, and the vast expanse of sand, as great as the seas of Gaia. Dio, the owner and manager of the Golden Saucer, had always jokingly remarked that the land was the cheapest property he’d ever purchased. Yet the encounter with Dyne, Barret’s old friend who had gone mad with the insanity of this world, weighed heavy.  _ Promised Land? This already is the second Midgar. _

The waiter turned to ask Cloud for his drink, but his eyes were still cast across the world before him. After a moment, he turned his eyes toward Jessie, who had a playful remark on his face. Still ignoring the waiter, he replied, waving his hand lightly, “Something hard, and bitter.” 

The waiter bowed and left for a brief moment.

“Look at you, SOLDIER boy. Too cool to order a drink? Should I count my blessings for that kiss?”

Cloud kept his eyes locked on her own, but in a casual way. “You should be thankful there’s still a few hours left before dawn.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to remind me. You know, I think we did pretty well during the show. What are the odds the first I come here I get to live out my dream! But in the end, I guess we all have our duty, don’t you think?”

The waiter arrived and brought a martini for the both of them. The drink was colored yellow, in it two cherries connected onto one stem point and a thin black straw to mix and drink. Jessie brought the glass closer to her as Cloud did the same. Ignoring the black straw and raising the glass for a drink, Cloud felt a sweet taste at the tip of his tongue.  _ This isn’t what I ordered? _ Cloud looked up at Jessie with a confused expression, though of course she did not complain much. Shaking his head, Cloud took a few sips of the drink anyway.

“Why’d you want to be an actress anyway?” 

Jessie was silent for a moment. She took a sip from her drink and managed a couple of words out and shrugged her shoulders. “So that I could be famous enough to get a First Class SOLDIER,”

Cloud rolled his eyes at the response, but not in a judgemental way. “Somewhat convincing,” he said, taking a drink from his sweet martini again. “But I’m not sure that I buy it.”

“Hmph!” Jessie playfully pouted, looking down for a moment. “Alright. Here’s the truth - When I was younger, I was never the “it” girl. All the guys and girls at school on the plate, with my Shinra employee parents, they never paid much attention to me. I thought maybe if I pretended to be someone else, they’d like me. So, I joined the local acting groups at school hoping to be a star and it sort of took off… but when my father got sick from the Mako poisoning, I just couldn’t leave him behind. I made a vow I’d protect him and so I took up arms against Shinra, and the rest is… history.”

“Jessie…” Cloud said, looking at her awkwardly lounge in a wire frame black chair. Her hair was a light brown, the end wrapped in a distinctive ponytail. Her green dress so easily matched her iconic red bandana - or, in this case, a decorative headband. Jessie gave Cloud a nice smile, patiently waiting for the normally cool and calculated First Class SOLDIER to make some kind of remark. Cloud could sense an aura around her, and shaking his head, he again matched his brown eyes with his own greenish blue mako-infused eyes - the mark of a SOLDIER. “You look beautiful. That dress you have, it reminds me of Mako Reactor I, when we set the charges, and the air was filled with the lifestream and mako, and catching you when you tripped.”

“Cloud!” Jessie’s cheeks turned a hot red as she turned her face away. “Did you have to mention that part too?”

“I can’t get too soft,” Cloud explained, turning his head for a moment as he heard a large explosion going off in the distance. It was fireworks, probably for the 10th occasion of celebration that night. “It's a SOLDIER policy.” Cloud stood up from his chair and beckoned with his hand for Jessie to come. The two of them strolled toward the large golden railing of the cafe, overlooking the other saucers and plates of the Golden Saucer and the unending sea of sand below. 

As they reached the ending, Jessie’s heels clicked to the sound of popping fireworks. She put her hands on the railing, looking out as Cloud stood next to her. For a moment, the two of them remained silent until seemingly fate itself caused their heads to turn. The two of them drew closer together until they shared a soft peck at the lips. One of Cloud’s arms and gloved hand were placed firmly at the star actress's back, as if protecting her from behind. Again, Jessie’s cheeks burned and the two of them stood next to each other, hugging and slightly rocking. 

“You know, after all this time… I’m starting to think maybe there might be a bit more. Cloud, I’m really happy I got to meet you before… well…” 

“Ssh.” Cloud remarked, rocking her and looking out at the technicolored fireworks on a cool night. “Just enjoy the moment.” 

Ever the rebel, Jessie punched Cloud softly through his wool sweater, standard wear of SOLDIERs. A famous chest belt, similar to those who were trained in the art of powerlifting, was also an iconic part of the SOLDIER’s uniform. The symbol engraved on the belt was unknown, of a foreign land and time since the founding of Shinra. Curiously and calmly, Jessie asked Cloud - “Hey, I think it’s your turn now… why’d you want to become a SOLDIER anyway?”

_ Why’d you want to become a SOLDIER? _

_ Become a SOLDIER… _

_ Was I… in?  _

Cloud’s head began to hurt. The sound of fireworks now sounded like the pump action of a shotgun blast, constantly ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and the world seemed to slip from around him as the pain roared throughout his head. Placing a palm on his forehead, Cloud took a few steps back and managed to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of the fireworks. 

However, no longer were the fireworks in the shape of random circles. A series of fireworks went off creating an image in the sky: The first firework set, located on the left, were all colored yellow, but took the shape of an older woman in baggy clothes. The second set was a mixture of grey and white colors and took the shape of a young girl, about half the height of the older woman. Finally, on the right side of the sky portrait were a few stalks of wheat, also colored yellow. Cloud’s eyes turned down to look at Jessie for a moment, who stared at him in total confusion. Jessie’s eyebrows raised and her mouth began to move - yet the only sound Cloud could hear was the explosion of fireworks. 

Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. Turning his hand outward, black feathers began to fall from the sky. Cloud shook his head and rubbed his eyes before his attention again returned to the sky. Then, an angel, bearing only one wing, appeared among and like the fireworks, holding a scythe. In a single swoop, the scythe sliced and thrashed the grains of wheat and the head of the older woman, adding to its celestial harvest. Due to her height, the small black girl had managed to live and avoid the blade, but soon the angel drew his scythe lower to the ground, ready for the next strike.

“No!” Cloud shouted, seemingly of an accord that was not his own. “I won’t let you take her too!”  Slowly, the angel began to descend from the sky. It lacked any kind of expression on its face, just inching forward toward their plate. Cloud took his right hand back and drew the Buster Sword, ready to slice and skewer the winged monster. Cloud turned for a moment as he saw an arm not his own jump out - it was Jessie, standing next to him. She’d been holding a pistol, and on the other hand was ready to arm a grenade. 

Again on his left, Cloud saw an arm extend to join the fray - holding none other than a Third Class SOLDIER’s standard sword. His uniform was slightly out of regulation, and his hair most definitely - long, blond, flowing. The man had a goofy, playful smirk drawn across his face. Cloud took a moment to recognize who the man was.  _ Roche? _

“What?” Roche said, in that false deep voice he always put on. “You’d think I’d miss this kind of tango partner? If he harmed you, then I’d miss a chance to have another dance,” 

“We’re with you Cloud!” Jessie encouraged, not bothering to turn her head to see him but instead to face the angel who was now soon approaching. The explosion of fireworks no doubt released heat, yet the heat did not dissipate from the angel - with each passing minute, Cloud felt hot and began to sweat, as if he were surrounded by flames. 

To add to the neverending madness, Cloud could feel someone leaning their back against him - or was he leaning his back against the unknown figure? The angel lifted his scythe, ready to slice. From behind, Cloud heard a third voice, but this time it was completely unrecognizable in origin. “We always have been.” 

Cloud leaped forward, slicing straight and true into the chest of the firework angel, breaking apart lights and scattering them into the night sky. Yet at the same time, Cloud felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed blood dripping onto the ground - the one winged angel had pierced his chest, but the light had turned into metal and was now firmly lodged in his body. His eyes began to lose focus and turn black, his legs became weak. Cloud put a hand on his chest as the realization began to dawn. 

“Cloud!” Jessie’s voice shouted

Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump 

Thump. Thump. 

Thump. 

******************

“Cloud!”

His heart was racing, and like a bolt of lightning Cloud shot up from out of his bed. The ex-SOLDIER could hardly breathe, placing a hand again at his chest but sensing no thick red liquid. Looking around, he noticed a familiar face - a girl with bright silver earrings, hazel eyes, and flowing black hair. She looked over worried at Cloud, placing her hand on his bare shoulder and clutching something hidden in the other hand. Cloud felt her hand clearly through his skin, the hand was hard and calloused, hands that had seen work in a familiar village far from this land. Closing his eyes, Cloud tried to calm down for a moment. For some reason, the air felt so thick. 

“Tifa…”

“Cloud, Oh my God, you’re fine…” Tifa remarked, a worried expression evaporating from her face and replaced with something more calm. “I came in and I saw you on the bed - you were shaking and turning in every direction, like you were having a bad nightmare. Is everything alright? You had me scared for a moment.” 

“Yeah… I’m alright. Just had a bad dream. … Is it just me, or does the air feel hot and heavy in here? Like, we’re next to the lifestream, back at the Mako reactors,”. Mako was the lifeblood of the planet, flowing in a river that was the lifestream. 

Tifa looked around, sitting on a chair for a moment opposite and not too far from the bed as Cloud still attempted to recover from the fright. Her head slowly gazed around the room and she took a deep breath. “It does feel a bit weird… but Aerith would probably know more.” 

Rolled up like a child from a nightmare, Cloud put his hand on his forehead. He took another deep breath and turned his body, now sitting on the edge of the bed in Tifa’s direction. A cocktail of emotions and chemicals flew through each vein of his body, but his heartbeat began to relax with each passing minute. Cloud turned to face his friend, from a home that no longer existed. 

“What’s up, anyway? Did you need something from me?” Cloud asked curiously. 

“Yeah!” Tifa said excitedly, but soon she began to choke her words. “I uh… wanted to ask you if… if… you wanted to come on the gondola ride with me? I managed to, erm,” Tifa explained, holding her hands up to slightly crumpled tickets, her hands every so slightly shaking. “... get tickets for t-two.” 

Cloud managed to break a smile. Tifa’s eyes opened wide at the sight as Cloud slightly nodded his head, but soon he placed his hands covering his face. For a moment, he was trying to recall what he had just dreamt about - or perhaps nightmarishly hallucinated. He’d been in the Golden Saucer, walking around with someone that he knew… but who? And a one winged angel had appeared in the sky, and…  _ oaths... _

“That sounds like fun. Let’s go Tifa, just me and you.” Cloud shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the edge of his bed, eyeing his trusty Buster Sword placed next to the wall - for emergencies, of course. 

Tifa stood up too, still in her athletic gear and bright red boots. Her heart was galloping, though she tried her best to hide it. “I tried to get something for the show tonight, but they were sold out by the time I got there. Thankfully, I got something for the gondola in the nick of time.”

Wielding the might of the Buster Sword, the ex-SOLDIER sheathed it on his back. It was a small secret among SOLDIER - the sword was carried not in a strap, but their uniform actually was latent with magnets hidden behind the cloth to hold it all together. His gloves though still remained on the skull-candle table next to Tifa. “That’s alright. I don’t feel like being among a large crowd tonight,”. Cloud turned to face Tifa and let out his bare hand, which Tifa readily accepted.

“We’ve got a couple of hours before we should sleep, I think.”

Cloud calmly stated “Come on, then. We’ve got a ride to catch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably write an essay here as I split threads writing this and trying to think which direction to go on and so on with the themes and ending, but I have left it here as a monument to how bad I am as a writer haha. Hopefully at least one person will have enjoyed reading this, thank you!


End file.
